Like A Trash Can Fire In A Prison Cell
by ReapMe
Summary: Just a run-of-the-mill "Dave joins ND and turns over a new leaf" story. Definitely Kurtofsky. Don't ship it, don't read it. Definite smut. Other pairings will be mentioned but not really focused on. Brittana St.Berry Finncedes Luck
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

I own nothing. If I owned Glee then there would be a lot more mansex and Kurt would be a total cockslut.

Set during the Gleeks Senior year at McKinley. I'm not sure if Dave is the same age as them or older but for this story he is.

Also,

'...' is thoughts FYI

Narrator: So I don't know why anyone would miss Glee but just in case you did here's what's happened. New Directions went to Nationals and totally pwned with their original songs. Karofsky got outed by Azimio and decided to join the Glee club. He apologized to Kurt and the rest of the Glee Club and Kurt came back to McKinley. Kurt's dating Blaine but isn't really into it anymore. Santana and Brittany got together and Lauren still won't sleep with Puck. Rachel and Finn tried to give it another go but decided they're better off as friends and now Rachel's dating Jesse again but no one really cares. And that's what you missed on GLEE!

"Alright guys, your assignment is to sing a song that expresses something you find hard to put into words," Mr. Shue said. He looked over the faces of his gleeks and sighed, it was obvious that, except for a few of the brighter students, the concept wasn't really being grasped. "Ok, so if you have something you want to say but can't find the right words you can sing a song to get your point across." He could see on most of their faces that they understood except of course Brittany. 'My god that girl is NOT the brightest bulb.'

His musings were interrupted by Dave, the newest member of New Directions, raising his hand, "Mr. Shue? I have a song I want to sing. If that's okay?" He tried not to let the shock show on his face as he nodded and gestured for him to take the customary place in the center of the room.

Dave Karofsky was definitely the most unlikely member of ND, after being publicly outed in the cafeteria by his 'best friend' Dave's social status had plummeted so he didn't see much point in not joining Glee since he actually enjoyed singing and performing. As another positive Dave's joining had been the catalyst for getting Kurt to transfer back to McKinley for his senior year.

Dave slowly and nervously walked to the designated 'singing area' and pulled up a stool and a guitar before looking up at the rest of New Directions and quickly looking back down in embarrassment. "Well there's something I've really been trying to say and it just seems to never come out so... I guess this is it. I've taken some liberty with the lyrics but whatever, right?" Dave sighed and started gently plucking the strings of the guitar and blushed when everyone gasped as they realized his song choice.

"He looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet he's beautiful

That guy he talks about

And he's got everything

That I have to live without

He talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night"

Dave finally finds the courage to look up again and catches Kurt's eyes with his and doesn't let them go.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He better hold him tight

Give him all his love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know he's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do"

His fingers stop strumming as he ends the song and remembers that there are other people in the room besides he and Kurt. He abruptly stands and puts the guitar down gently on the stool before turning to Mr. Shue and saying something about having to leave.

As he runs out of the room every pair of eyes in the room turns to the back row where Kurt is sitting next to Mercedes, clutching her hand tightly in his. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes seem glossy but his lips are curved into an awed smile.

He's brought out of his daze when Santana laughs derisively and manages to ask through her snickering, "Did Fairy 2 just tell Fairy 1 he's in love with him? That's HILARIOUS! I'm tweeting about this right now!"

Kurt snaps his head in her direction to rip her a new one but before he can Brittany pulls backwards on Santana's pinky, which is almost always linked with hers, causing the latina to cry out more in shock than real pain.

"No San! That's mean. Dave just poured his feelings out and it's not nice to laugh at him. How would you feel if you told someone how you feel and were laughed at? Other peoples pain is NOT funny!" Brittany let go of her pinky at the end of her rant and angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement. They'd never heard her say anything so intelligently before. Kurt was the first to snap out of it, "Thank you Brit. I couldn't have said it better myself." Santana looked sufficiently chastised so he decided to let it go.

Brittany turned around with her usual vacant expression and said, "You're welcome Kurt. I learned it from the robot that lives in my deodorant."

"That didn't last long," sighed Puck from across the room. "Brit, you DO know that you're not supposed to drink the bongwater, right?"

The blonde just giggled and said, "Well Duh! It tastes like Coach Sylvester's shoes."

Mr. Shue opened his mouth to ask how she knew that but just decided he didn't really want to know. "Alright everyone if no one else has a song to sing then I suggest we call it a day. I'll see you all tomorrow."

At that everyone stood and gathered their things but Kurt lagged behind the rest of the gleeks. He needed to think and he did his best thinking in the choir room or at the mall and since his dad had taken away his credit cards for a month because he came home late ONCE from a very boring date with Blaine that didn't even involve any making out.

As much as he had been sure that Blaine was the one for him he was now very sure he wasn't. He liked Blaine but he seemed to lack the passion that had been there during their first kiss at Dalton so many months ago. He couldn't even get Blaine to go further than kissing and they'd been together for months now. Every time Kurt's hands would go lower than his collarbone the dark-haired boy would grab his hands and very condescendingly say, "Kurt I want you, I do, but I just don't think you're ready for anything more," or something to that effect. Like Kurt didn't know what he wanted. He was a fucking teenager, how could Blaine think that he didn't want to have sex?

With a heavy sigh he pulled his cell phone out of his messenger bag and held down the three until the call connected. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation. "Blaine? We need to talk..."

TBC

AN: So if anyone has any ideas for songs or what they'd like to happen in the story I'll gladly listen to them. I'm trying to find a way to work the song Whipped Cream by Ludo into this fic but it's not really fitting in. =[ Sadness. Reviews are love and they're also motivation to write more. Hearts and kisses. :D


	2. Lynch & Lavigne

I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in my fanfiction. The songs used in this chapter are Vanilla Ice Cream by Stephen Lynch and Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.

Since I forgot in the last chapter the song used is Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor swift. Also the title is taken from a Mountain Goats song The Old College Try. The entire line is "The way those eyes I've always loved illuminate this place like a trash can fire in a prison cell, like the search lights in the parking lots of hell" Google them. They're amazing. Enjoy! :D

Since winning Nationals the previous year Glee Club now met almost every day after school let out. The only jock still playing sports was Finn so practice wasn't really that big of an issue. Dave didn't want to have to deal with the bullshit in the locker room and Puck was failing classes so he was cut from the team. Mike didn't even consider joining a team this year since Glee was now, well not exactly 'popular', but it didn't get them slushied anymore either so he was fine with letting his jock status go.

As everyone filed in through the choir room door after school the next day Kurt found himself waiting anxiously to see if Dave would show up after his heartfelt confession yesterday. Sure enough the last person through the door was Dave, looking adorable in a plain black sweater and jeans. Kurt blushed as Dave looked his way and slowly brought his hand up in a small wave. Dave blushed and smiled before hurrying to his seat on the other side of the room.

Before he could even try to talk to Dave glee had started and Mr. Shue was asking for volunteers. Unfortunately Finn got his hand in the air before Kurt could and the tall teen stood up and timidly stood in front of the piano.

Finn looked at the faces of his fellow gleeks and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before taking a deep breath, "So this song could be taken the wrong way and I don't want anyone to get offended because that's totally not how I mean it. I just wanted to say that before I do this... Please don't be mad."

He turned his head and nodded to the band as a gentle strumming started before turning and playfully singing to Quinn as if he were breaking up with her.

"Have a seat and listen, please don't say a thing

In matters of the heart sometimes, the truth will have a sting

Just don't take it personally, this is no attack

But we will never last because I am white and you are...also white

I only like black girls the brown girls, the café au lait"

He turned from Quinn to make his way towards the far side of the room where Mercedes and Kurt sat, singing to every girl on the way until he was locking eyes with the proud black girl.

"Caramel girls, and mocha girls just blow me away

If you are nubian, I want you to be in every fantasy

But if you're a whitey, say nighty-nighty, your just not the girl for me"

Finn blushed trying to ignore Puck's loud guffaws of laughter as he sang a song he hoped to God wouldn't get his ass kicked by the beautiful dark-skinned diva. She seemed to be in shock but then she grabbed Kurt's hand and covered her mouth with the other, her eyes still wide with surprise and shock. 'God I hope she doesn't hate me after this' he thought as he managed to not fall or knock anything over as he danced, well as much as Finn could dance anyway, and made his way back to the front of the room.

"Oh I hate vanilla ice cream, I like chocolate instead

I hope she likes her soul food with a little Wonder Bread

Don't call it Jungle Fever cause that just isn't right

I am not a racist, some of my best friends are white

I just prefer black girls, the brown girls, the café au lait

Caramel girls and mocha girls just blow me away.

If you're a cracker, you better get blacker or else you best get out

It is no mystery, I like the sisters see that's what I'm talkin about"

He ended the song there figuring Mr. Shue wouldn't appreciate the rest of it and hoping Mercedes wouldn't kill him.

The diva herself stood and walked up to him. Finn closed his eyes, expecting a harsh slap or a tongue lashing from the proud black girl, instead he heard her soft voice right next to his ear, "White boy, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Very unorthodox way of asking me out but I can groove to it." She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "Seriously though, You think you can handle this chocolate thunder?"

Finn nearly choked on his tongue as he stumbled over his words, "I-uh-um-well-I-I'd certainly like a chance to try." He smiled uncertainly at her until she smiled at him and he broke into a grin.

She looped her arm through his and dragged him to the back room to sit in the chair on the other side of hers, "You can take me out to Breadstix. You best not be playing me though white boy."

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and figured he might as well just go with it. These kids will just wear him out if he doesn't. "Alright. Good job Finn. Not entirely appropriate for school but whatever. Would anyone else like to sing their song?" He didn't even finish his question before Kurt's hand was in the air. "Ok come on down and show us what you've got Kurt."

Kurt quickly walked to the front of the group and looked straight at Dave with a shy smile, "There's not really much to say about this song... So here's goes nothing." He took a deep shaky breath and cued the band to start playing.

"I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah"

Kurt kept his eyes closed practically the entire song, nervous about Dave's reaction, but when he chanced a glance at Dave's face he saw the boy looking at him with hope, love, and not a small bit of lust.

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight"

Feeling encouraged by the other boy's expression he slightly changed the lyrics of the last chorus and winked at his former bully, hoping he wasn't coming off as slutty or something.

"If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On ME

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say"

As the song ended Dave stood up and rushed to Kurt before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Sorry Mr. Shue I gotta talk to Fancy," he said as he walked quickly to the door.

Kurt squeaked when Dave picked him up before looking at his bff and his stepbrother. "Finn if I'm not back before glee ends grab my bag! Bye!" He giggled and grinned as he was carried out of the room caveman style. As much as he hated to admit it the pure strength Dave was displaying in this show of possessiveness was incredibly hot.

Unfortunately the result of being thrown over someones shoulder is that you don't really know where you're going. After only a minute or so they were disappearing through a door into what appeared to be an old chemistry lab and Kurt was set gently down on top of the large desk at the front of the room with Dave standing directly in front of him staring into his eyes.

"Did you mean that? The song? Because if it was some kind of cruel joke-" Kurt interupted before he could go on, placing a finger across his lips to stop the quick rush of words escaping from Dave's mouth.

'Dear GaGa his lips are soft.'

"I meant it. Lately I've been thinking about last year. About that kiss. I can't stop thinking about it actually," he confessed. He wasn't sure what to say next and bit his lip. Dave's hand reached up to cup his face and his thumb gently pulled his lip free from the grip of his teeth, rubbing his thumb back and forth across it where it was red from his chewing.

"What about your boyfriend?" Dave whispered. Kurt reached up and grasped Dave's hand in his much smaller one, turning his face to brush his lips across the wide palm.

"I broke up with Blaine yesterday after glee. Recently our relationship has been... dull. Well ok I'll admit our relationship was never very exciting. He lacked the passion I crave. The passion I felt in that locker room. With you." He raised his eyes from the hand still held in his to look into Dave's but the other boys eyes were closed. He leaned closer and breathed into his ear, "Please Dave. I need to feel it again. I need to know you want me-"

Kurt was abruptly cut off by Dave's lips pressing against his, kissing him gently like he was precious but so full of need and hunger that Kurt nearly whimpered. He did whimper when Dave started sucking on his bottom lip and he dove his fingers into the bigger boys short hair, pulling him back from the kiss and nearly came when Dave dug his teeth into just the edge of Kurt's lip.

Both boys were panting heavily at this point and Kurt looked up to see that Dave's eyes were nearly black, the hazel all but swallowed by the pupil. "Does this mean you're mine now?" Dave asked.

Kurt just nodded and pulled him closer kissing him frantically while still trying to speak, "Please don't tell me you wanna take this slow." Dave groaned and pulled back from the kiss, setting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "What? Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

Dave raised his head and returned his lips to Kurt's groaning against his lips, "God! Could you be more perfect?" Kurt giggled and pushed Dave back from the edge of the desk before hopping off it himself.

He placed his hand on Dave's chest and pressed him against the whiteboard behind his back, "Watch me," he playfully countered before dropping to his knees and furiously working at the button and zipper of the jeans Dave was wearing. He quickly unfastened the fly and pulled his jeans down his thighs, nuzzling against his rock hard cock through his boxers. He looked up at Dave through his eyelashes and mouthed at the, apparently very large, erection in front of him.

Dave moaned and almost grabbed the fashionista's hair but stopped himself and instead curled one around the back of his neck, the other settling on his shoulder. Kurt grabbed the waist of his boxers and slowly lowered them until he could press his lips to the bare skin of his cock. He grabbed the strong hands gently stroking him and guided them into his hair, "Don't worry, I don't mind getting dirty," he smirked at the groan his words caused and slowly licked the slit that was steadily dripping precome down the shaft, "and I intend to leave this room looking very debauched." Without another word he opened his mouth and curled his lips around the head of Dave's dick, using his tongue to swirl around the smooth shaft as he lowered his mouth further, sucking and moaning like it was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted.

The hands in his hair tightened and began to move his head back and forth forcing him to take more and more into his mouth, the thick head almost touching his throat. Dave's hips bucked forward causing Kurt to choke and gag and the hands immediately let go of his head. "Fuck! I'm so sorry baby! Are you ok?"

Kurt just smiled and dove back onto Dave's cock, wrapping one delicate hand around the base to keep him from thrusting too much into his mouth, while the other hand quickly went to his own jeans freeing his dick and quickly stroking himself in time with the bobbing of his head.

Dave looked down and saw Kurt touching himself, stroking that delicious looking cock and couldn't hold back anymore, "Kurt! Baby I'm gonna cum!" He tried to pull the smaller boys mouth off his cock but Kurt wouldn't budge, he just moaned harder and the vibrations sent Dave over the edge cumming into Kurt's mouth in what seemed to be endless spurts. When he came back down from his orgasm he looked down to see Kurt's head resting against his thigh, his hand still working his dick furiously. He pulled the hair on the back of Kurt's head and rasped out, "Stand up, Fancy."

Kurt moaned at the nickname. For some reason hearing Dave call him that just made him hotter and he slowly stood up on shaking legs. Dave pushed his back up against the desk and tugged those skintight jeans lower and fell to his knees, almost in worship of the beautiful perfect boy in front of him. Instead of sucking Kurt into his mouth he stuck a finger in his mouth first, getting it nice and wet before running it along the hairless groin in front of him before sliding it further back and gently circling his hole. Just when Kurt was about to cry from frustration he sunk his mouth onto the impressive, but not as big as his own, cock bobbing in front of him at the same time as he pushed just the tip of his finger into the tight little hole he'd been teasing. Kurt nearly screamed out his pleasure as he came, the wet warmth of Dave's mouth coupled with the feeling of the big finger pushing inside him was too much and he collapsed against his newly acquired, but AWESOME, boyfriend as soon as he was released from that hot mouth.

After a few minutes of harsh breathing he finally calmed down enough to look up at Dave who was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Which, Kurt supposed, he kind of was. He couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he looked up at his new boyfriend, "That was amazing! I think I lost brain cells."

Dave laughed and helped him stand on wobbly legs, gently redressing the adorable mess Kurt had turned into before pulling his own pants back up and pulling his boyfriend into another passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and looked at the clock, pouting as he saw the time, "As much as I want to continue this, I'm supposed to work at the garage in twenty minutes."

"You work at a garage?"

Kurt gave him an exasperated look, "Duh! It's 'Hummel Lube & Tires'! Of course I work there. I've been a mechanic since I was six." He rolled his eyes and kissed Dave one last time before turning towards the door.

"You're a mechanic? That's fucking sexy babe. I can just imagine you all covered in grease, bent over a car while I pound that tight little ass," Dave purred against the side of his neck, lightly nipping at the skin.

Stifling a groan Kurt pulled himself out of the strong arms holding him and kissed Dave one last time throwing out a "Call me later!" as he ran down the hall towards the choir room to catch Finn just as he was coming out with his bag.

Finn took in his mussed hair, bright eyes, and flushed cheeks and just said, "Yeah I don't want to know," before handing Kurt his bag and wrapping his arm around Mercedes. "Tell Mom and Dad I won't be home for dinner. I'm taking Mercedes out to Breadstix after we go to the mall."

Kurt just shook his head as he watched his best friend grin and drag his stepbrother away.

Life was good.


	3. Safe Sex Is No Sex

Sorry this took me so long guys. I'm trying to decide on an antagonist for this story but I can't make up my mind. If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them. Everything I think up is so obvious, at least to me. If you have any requests for songs you'd like to see used or anything else feel free to tell me. As always reviews are love and inspiration! I hope you enjoy this!

(...) is backup vocals. I don't wanna ruin the surprise so I'll put the song used in this chapter at the end.

*Meanwhile back in the choir room*

Everyone gawked at the door as it swung closed behind Kurt's grinning face. Of all the people that were likely to say something, no one expected Tina to be the first one to break the silence, "Does anyone else want to follow them and get video?" She looked around the room and blushed as she realized everyone was staring at her with a shocked expression. "I was just wondering. It's hot."

Fortunately just at that moment Figgins walked in and saved her from further embarrassment. "Hello Schue, hello Glee club... Don't you usually have more members than this?" he trailed off with a confused look.

Mr. Schue floundered for an explanation until Brittany said with her ever-present loopy smile, "They're off being dolphins."

Figgins seemed to just shrug it off and continued with his speech, "It has come to our attention that sex has become a problem here at McKinley." He was temporarily interrupted by a not-so-quiet 'It wasn't me!' from Puck. He just rolled his eyes and continued, "Our students are not only having it but they aren't even protecting themselves. We've had two pregnancies in the last three months and the school nurse has had to send three students to the local clinic for treatment of STD's since the beginning of the year. Therefore I would like the New Directions to perform at our 'Safe Sex Is No Sex' assembly."

Santana and Puck were barely containing their laughter at the thought of performing at an abstinence assembly but managed to hold it in after a stern look from the disapproving spanish teacher.

"After your success at the underage drinking assembly I feel confident that you will do just fine and I give you free reign on what to perform. The assembly will be the day after tomorrow so get to work." And with that he turned and walked out of the room.

It took three seconds for the class to break out in excited voices but one rose above the rest, "OOH OOH MR. SCHUE! MR. SCHUE!" The teacher looked over the group of excited teens and sighed at the hand raised in the air. Of course it was Puck.

Sigh. "Yes Puck?"

Puck lowered his hand and waited for everyone to shut up. "You gotta give me this one! I have the perfect song!"

After hearing Puck's choice Mr. Schue had some doubts but all the rest of the club seemed to be in agreement. "Alright everyone. Even though I think it, like all the rest of the songs today, is inappropriate I'll let you guys decide. Vote. All those in favor?"

A heavy sigh left him when every single hand raised in the air. "Alright then. It's decided. It looks like we're out of time so I'll see you all at 6:30 tomorrow morning to work out some coreography. Someone make sure to tell Kurt and Dave about the extra practice," he said to no one as the classroom quickly emptied out. 'God I hope this turns out well.'

As much as they wanted to spend their time together Dave and Kurt didn't get too much free time and before they knew it, it was time for their performance. Well really it was mostly Puck's performance and they were there for unnecessary backup vocals and 'coreography' if that's what you want to call it. Before Kurt could bitch about it to himself anymore he heard their cue to take their positions onstage. "Remember children, Safe sex is NO SEX! I now give you, the McKinley High Glee Club!"

Spotlights hit the stage and illuminated everyone's backs facing the rest of the auditorium. A faint, "1 2 3 4!" could be heard before a sharp beat started on a guitar somewhere offstage and Puck stepped out into the spotlight and made his way through the rest of the glee club towards the front of the stage, descending the different levels set up on the stage.

"We got the clap

You got the clap

We cook the rocks

You took the smack

Oh yeah"

As he passed each member of the club he let the hand that wasn't holding a microphone caress various parts of their bodies. Mostly just a brush down an arm or a fleeting touch of the shoulder or chest. As he touched them they all began to slowly migrate towards him until they were a writhing mob of bodies behind him.

"We got the clap

You got the clap

We took the yellow ones

You took the black

Ohho"

As he got to the front of the stage he really started getting into the song, jumping and grinning while he sang, completely in his element at the center of the spotlight.

"We got the itch

You got the scratch

Burns burns burns like the head of a match

You took the front

I took the back

Oh Yeah"

As he began to grind his hips to the song the rest of the New Directions started running their hands all over his torso, rubbing and tugging at his clothes.

"We got the clap!

We got it!

We got the clap

You got the clap

Wipe my face

On the welcome mat

Ohho"

He made his way down and off the stage into the aisles between the seats and left the rest of the club onstage still grinding against each other lewdly.

"We got the junk

You got the junk

Shake shake shake

Taste the spunk

Ohho, I said the spunk!"

The girls in the seats around him decided to simultaneously jump him which was of course exactly what he wanted to happen. Still dancing as he was groped and grabbed he raised the arm with the mic and craned his neck upwards, determined to finish the song.

"We got the clap!

Can't be beat!

Got it off the back of a toilet seat!

Shake your hips!

Mind your feet!

Oh yeah!

Catch my drift!

Catch and shoot!

Caught it off a buck-tooth prostitute!

You took the front!

I took the back!

Oh Yeah!

We got the clap!

(we got the clap, can't be beat)

I got the clap!

(got it off the back of a toilet seat)

You got the clap!

(shake your hips, mind your feet)

Oh yeah

We got the clap!

You got the clap!

We got the clap!"

He ended the song with the mic raised high in one fist, standing with his feet braced apart for balance and his head bowed down, still being almost swallowed by the group of people trying to touch him.

As the song ended the cheers around the auditorium reached almost deafening levels as the crowd roared. Unable to help himself he raised his head and spoke into the microphone, "Now THAT is a showstopping number!"

AN: The song used in this chapter is "The Clap" by Infant Sorrow in the movie Get Him To The Greek. Puck's performance is based off of the beautiful perfectly symmetrical Russel Brand's performance of the song in the movie. That man is perfect. Ugh. lol Review! You know you want to!


	4. Love Songs & Heroes

I do not own Glee or anything recognizable nor do I own the songs used in this chapter. The songs are: The Old College Try by The Mountain Goats, Jukebox Hero by Foreigner, and briefly as a ringtone, Whipped Cream by Ludo. I finally got to use it! Yay!

Narrator: So I don't know why anyone would miss Glee but just in case you did, here's what's been happening: Dave sang a song for Kurt about his feelings and Kurt realized Blaine was a stick-in-the-mud and called it quits. Finn sang a song for Mercedes and now they're together. Kurt sang to Dave and now they're dating. Puck brought down the house and the Safe Sex assembly with his badassedness and that's what you missed on GLEE!

Ok so this chapter takes place about a week after the last one. Everyone else did their Glee assignment but they suck so who cares? The song Dave and Kurt sing in this chapter is the Title song! Yay! And once again, if you have nothing nice to say, keep it to yourself. I do not accept flames.

For clarification, Kurt will be singing in _italics_ and Dave will be singing in **bold**.

Now on to the Glee!

Glee! Glee! Glee!

A week into their relationship and Kurt still couldn't manage to go an hour without thinking about the softness of Dave's lips or how strong his hands felt when they were clutching his hips. He felt his skin flush as he thought about their activities of the past week. They still hadn't had sex, not because they didn't want to, but because someone was always home at either of their houses and Kurt refused to lose his virginity in the back of a car. That was just TOO tacky. But tonight Carole and his dad were going to Columbus for a few days on a mini-honeymoon and he had managed to bribe Finn with being his personal chef for a week as long as he didn't come home before noon the next day. He was determined to finally get Dave naked and alone. He grinned to himself as he walked into the choir room and sat down in his usual spot waiting for Dave, Mercedes, and of course Finn.

As Dave walked in he smiled at Kurt but stopped to talk to Mr. Schue first. The teacher smiled and nodded and went to talk to the band as Dave took his seat next to Kurt, "Mr. Schue says we'll be able to sing as soon as everyone gets here."

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled, trying to hide his nerves. It didn't fool Dave though. He picked up one small delicate hand and brushed his lips over the knuckles. "Don't worry Fancy. We're gonna rock this song and everyone will be so fucking jealous of us and our hot gay love."

His attempt to make Kurt laugh and forget his nerves worked and Kurt bit his lip to contain a girly giggle. Just then the last stragglers made their way into the room and Mr. Schue called for everyone's attention, "Alright everyone sit down. We're in for a treat today. One of our newest couples would like to sing a song before we get started. Dave, Kurt, the floor is yours."

The boys stood up and walked to the center of the room, Kurt grabbing two stools and Dave grabbing the same acoustic he'd used to serenade Kurt not much more than a week before.

Settling onto the stools they looked into each others eyes and nodded and Dave began to pluck out a slow melody on the guitar as someone in the band chimed in with a keyboard.

"_From the housetops to the gutters_

_From the ocean to the shore_

_The warning signs have all been bright and garish_

_Far too great in number to ignore_"

"**From the cities to the swamplands**

**From the highways to the hills**

**Our love has never had a leg to stand on**

**From the aspirins to the cross-tops to the Elevils**

**But I will walk down to the end with you**

**If you will come all the way down with me**"

"_From the entrance to the exit_

_Is longer than it looks from where we stand_

_I want to say I'm sorry for stuff I haven't done yet_

_Things will shortly get completely out of hand_

_I can feel it in the rotten air tonight_"

"**In the tips of my fingers**

**In the skin on my face**

**In the weak last gasp of the evening's dying light**

**In the way those eyes I've always loved illuminate this place**

**Like a trashcan fire in a prison cell**"

"_Like the searchlights in the parking lots of hell_

_I will walk down to the end with you_

_If you will come all the way down with me_"

They ended the song with tears in their eyes knowing that the other truly meant it. It was crazy to fall in love so fast but they had and they didn't regret it. The end of the song was greeted with cheers of their classmates but no one noticed the face in the window of the door. The face with over-gelled hair and bushy eyebrows pinched in annoyance...

Blaine POV

Flashback...

"Blaine? We need to talk..."

Blaine felt his heart stutter at those words. Those were the words that sounded the death knell for many a relationship. He felt his forehead break out in sweat as he thought about not being with Kurt.

"About what? Are you ok? Did something happen?" He put as much concern into his voice as he could, hoping to make Kurt rethink what he knew was about to happen.

"No everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you... about us. Blaine I don't think this is working anymore. I mean I really like you but I think we're just supposed to be friends. I need passion and you won't give it to me. I need to feel alive when we touch and it's just not happening. I'm sorry I really am. I like you a lot but I don't want to be with you anymore." The dark-haired boy felt his heart break and anger swell up in his chest. Blaine didn't think it was possible to sound uncaring and concerned at the same time but Kurt somehow managed it.

"What are you talking about Kurt? I love you! How can you just dump me over the phone like this? Didn't I mean anything to you? I thought we had something special-"

Kurt scoffed and interrupted him mid-rant, "Oh please Blaine like you were really into me. We both know we want different things."

"Like what?"

"LIKE SEX BLAINE! I can't stand it anymore! We're teenagers we're supposed to fuck like crazy and you won't even let me touch you below the shoulder. Do you really think that's healthy?"

Blaine felt his face flush in rage at Kurt's words, "SEX? You're breaking up with me because I won't have sex with you? Why can't we just talk about this? I know you think you're ready but-"

Yet again Kurt cut him off before he could finish his beautiful voice rising in anger, "No Blaine! I AM ready! You're not and I'm not chaining myself to some prude who puts all his sex issues off on me. YOU'RE not ready Blaine. I AM. And if you'd just said that instead of putting it all on me then we might have worked this out but I've had enough! I'm done! I want someone who won't be afraid to touch me and I'm going to find him."

Blaine heard a click and looked at his phone in shock. Kurt had hung up on him. But more importantly, Kurt had his sights set on someone else. And he would find out who and make them pay. No one touched what was his. He thought of some faceless mans hands on Kurt's milky skin and didn't even feel his phone snap in his hand. Oh yes, someone was going to pay...

Glee!Glee!Glee!

Hummel House. That day after school.

Kurt practically shook with excitement as he waved at the back of his father's truck as it drove down the street. He was nervous for tonight and immediately went back into the house to make sure everything was perfect, shrugging off the feeling of being watched as nerves. After all who would want to watch him? His life was boring for the most part. Forgetting about the creepy feeling he placed his ipod in his ihome and walked into his closet, hearing Foreigner blast through his sound system he flashed back to Glee that afternoon after he and Dave had finished their song to loud applause from their friends, Puck had gotten up to sing a song and as much as he wasn't too much of a classic rock fan, he had enjoyed Puck's performance.

Earlier that day in Glee.

Puck stood and asked everyone to head to the auditorium for his song. When asked why he just said, "This is gonna be much more epic on stage." Everyone had just rolled their eyes and followed him to the auditorium, settling in their seats and waiting for Puck to start.

Suddenly the lights went down and Puck appeared in the darkness, backlit by stage lights of all different colors as a heavy bassline started up. Kurt had to admit that Puck was certainly making more of an effort in Glee and he was actually really good at performing. Theatricality seemed to be his forte.

"Standing in the rain, with his head hung low

Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show

Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene

Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream

He heard one guitar, just blew him away

He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day"

Kurt sat in shock. Not only was Puck's voice perfect for this song but he really got into it, putting all his passion and determination into the lyrics. It struck a chord in his chest and he found himself unable to look away, awed by what he was seeing.

"Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store

Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure

That one guitar, felt good in his hands,

Didn't take long, to understand

Just one guitar, slung way down low

Was a one way ticket, only one way to go

So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop

Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top"

Suddenly more lights lit behind the mohawked teen and revealed someone else on stage. Considering the height of the person it could only be Finn so he looked at Mercedes finding a shocked look on her face as well. When the hell had he even gotten up there? He was with Mercedes when they came in. His thoughts were interrupted as they began the chorus, Finn singing backup while made the song come to life in his voice. It was almost inspiring.

"And be a juke box hero! (got stars in his eyes,)

He's a juke box hero!

He took one guitar, (juke box hero, stars in his eyes)

Juke box hero, (stars in his eyes)

He'll come alive tonight!

In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour

Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door

Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain

And that one guitar, made his whole life change

Now he needs to keep on rockin', he just can't stop

Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top!

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes

He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes

Yeah, juke box hero, stars in his eyes

With that one guitar, (stars in his eyes)

He'll come alive, come alive tonight...

As he ended the song he stood on the stage panting and waited for a response from the gleeks in the seats in front of the stage. He waited for about thirty seconds before he nervously ran his hand along his mohawk and said, "Well?"

Suddenly the auditorium burst into sound as everyone jumped up and, well for lack of a better word, freaked the fuck out. They rushed up onstage and all he could hear was exclamations of "SO FUCKING COOL!" and "OMG That was amazing!". The most important thing he heard though was Mr. Schue exclaiming after everyone had quited down, "Well guys looks like we just found our new number for Sectionals!"

The look on Puck's face was one of absolute shock and complete joy.

Kurt was drawn out of his musings and back to the present by his phone vibrating on his nightstand.

'I think I'm entitled to your body

Got a little problem with personal space and I've been

Poundin' the Jager my breath and behavior

Have been driving the patrons away

I want it with whipped cream on it baby

Gimme gimme gimme your love'

He ran to pick it up as he heard Dave's ringtone. He didn't really know why but he had set Dave's ringtone to Whipped Cream by Ludo. For some reason the song just made him think of his boyfriend. He tripped in his hurry to get to the phone before it went to voicemail and gingerly picked himself back up, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes.

He made it to his nightstand without further injury and answered the phone, "Hello my sweet sexy hunk."  
>A low chuckle greeted him before he heard the deep rumble of Dave's voice, "Hey Fancy. So are your parents gone yet?"<p>

He grinned. He loved his one-track mind. "Why yes they have. I'm just about to kick Finn out so why don't you get your sexy ass over here before I decide to invite my other boyfriend over instead," he teased. In response he got a heart-stopping growl and a quick, "I'm on my way," before the called was disconnected. Kurt stared at the phone for a second. If he wasn't so goddamn horny he might be pissed that David hung up on him. As it was he just stood and went to the top of the stairs to his basement bedroom. "Finn! Are you still here?" he yelled to the rest of the house.

After getting a response from the second floor he yelled, "Well then get the fuck out!" and went back to his closet trying to find something sexy to wear and smiling when he heard Finn yell goodbye and the front door slam. Tonight was gonna be a wild night. He couldn't wait.


	5. No Chapter Title Just Smut

I do not own Glee. If I did Chris Colfer would wear a lot less onscreen and Kurt Hummel would be a raging slut. lol

AN: Sorry this took me so long but I just could not seem to write these two getting it on for some reason. Sigh. Also I dunno how pleased I am with this chapter but we'll see I suppose. Thank you for everyone who review and alerted/favorited. This chapter has no song in it. lol It's just smut mostly. I hope you enjoy it and review!

It was barely fifteen minutes later when Dave Karofsky pulled into the driveway of Kurt's house. He was so excited about tonight but nervous too, he'd had sex with girls before, ick by the way, but he'd never been with someone he actually cared about. And he definitely cared about Kurt. He took a deep breath and got out of his truck, grabbing his overnight bag and locking it behind him, before quickly walking to the front door and stepping inside.

As soon as he stepped inside the house he was attacked by a very happy to see him Kurt who jumped up and wrapped himself around the jock like a koala bear. He reached up and slid his hands into Kurt's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss and didn't stop until he had the slender boy pressed into the door and panting as if he ran a four-minute mile.

He ground his hips into the body wrapped around him, desperate for friction, and groaned when he felt the hard line of Kurt's erection against his. "Happy to see me, Fancy?" he breathed into the pale neck arched before him, unable to stop himself from sucking and biting a trail up to the delicate curve of Kurt's ear breathing hotly into it as he squeezed the round firm ass encased in those skin-tight jeans wrapped around his hips. "You horny baby? Want me to make it better?" He squeezed his ass harder and roughly bit into Kurt's earlobe, knowing just what to do and say to bring the slim singer to the edge. While they hadn't had sex yet they had done a lot of fooling around and Dave couldn't have been happier when he realized how quickly Kurt fell apart when he brought out the dirty talk.

With the hand still in his boyfriend's hair he yanked on it sharply causing Kurt to cry out in that beautiful voice and tighten his legs around Dave's waist, "Yes! Please make it better! Make me cum. I need it please!"

Dave smirked and kissed the effeminate teen again, licking into his mouth in a way that he knew drove the smaller boy crazy. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at the glazed glasz eyes of his boyfriend. Using the hand in his hair to hold him still as he nipped his way down his jawline back to his ear, another weakness he'd found over the last week. "You're such a little slut aren't you baby? Look how hungry you are for me. You'd suck me off right now if I told you to wouldn't you? Tell me what a little cockslut you are," he whispered hotly against the shell of his ear.

With that sensation Kurt felt all shame completely leave his body as he shouted and pleaded, "God yes! Your slut! I'll do anything you want me to. Please just make me cum! I need it so bad!" He brought his hand down and rubbed at the bulge pressed against him, needing something to focus on so he wouldn't go insane from the need raging through him. But then Dave was pulling back and unhooking his legs from around his waist.

Kurt's face fell and he looked up at Dave with a desperate look on his face but Dave just put him down and swatted him on the ass with a terse, "Bedroom. Now." Kurt ran to the door of his bedroom and flung it open before practically throwing himself down the stairs with Dave right behind him. He was about to turn around when he heard a deep rumble erupted from Dave's throat, almost a growl, "If you don't want those clothes in pieces you'd better get them off fast."

He flew into action and for once he didn't care about folding his clothes or stressing the fabric as he tore his clothes off and let them land wherever. The only thing he cared about was getting the both of them naked. Preferably very very soon. He turned around after he dropped the last piece of clothing and almost fell as his knees went weak. 'Dear Gaga this man is an adonis!' He may have been a bit thicker than Kurt would have thought he'd like but it was clear that it was pure muscle that padded the football players frame tapering down slightly to his hipbones and Kurt nearly drooled when he saw Dave's cock, hard and an angry red.

Dave came up in front of him and gently pushed him until he fell onto the bed, instinctively crawling backwards, higher up the bed, as Dave climbed up after him looking every inch the predator. He shivered at the thought of running, of forcing Dave to chase him down and take him like some primitive mating ritual. Then he thought nothing at all as Dave's hot mouth closed around the tip of his erection making him shudder and arch into the tight heat around his aching tip. He felt Dave reach to the side and grab something sitting on the bed that Dave must have put there while he was undressing. He wasn't paying much attention to whatever it was because the mouth around his cock started moving up and down, the tongue swirling over the head of his cock before tracing the vein on the underside.

He grabbed Dave's hair and warned him of his imminent climax, "Gaga! Dave I'm gonna-" He left it unfinished as he felt the sudden loss of that incredible heat and felt Dave's fingers press tight around the base of his cock.

"Not yet Fancy. You gotta wait for me to fuck you. You want that don't you? My hard cock inside you? Fucking your tight little ass? Wanna feel me split you open?" He ran his fingers down to swirl around the tight pucker of Kurt's ass and lightly pressed against it, making Kurt keen and buck his hips down trying to force it inside of him. Dave pulled his hand back and lubed up the vibrator he'd bought just for tonight. It was bigger than the couple fingers he'd used before but not nearly as big as his dick. He figured it'd be a good warm up for the real deal. He nudged the tip against that tight little hole and gently shushed the tiny whimpers escaping from Kurt as he started a slow thrust and retreat motion with the vibrator waiting for Kurt to relax but he kept tensing up every time he'd press harder against the clenching ring of muscle.

Dropping the vibrator onto the duvet that probably cost more than his entire wardrobe he grabbed the slim boys hips and flipped him over onto his knees, moaning at how easy it was to manhandle him. He put his hands on the cheeks of that beautiful ass and spread them open, revealing the tiny little hole he'd be pounding into tonight. He groaned at the thought, leaned in blew a stream of cool air across it watching as it caused Kurt to shiver and thrust his hips back.

He heard Kurt's voice stutter out, "D-dave. What a-are you doing?" He declined to answer instead he set into devouring the firm little ass in front of him, swirling his tongue around his hole and thrusting it in, making the helpless boy cry out and press his ass back into his face as he licked him open. After a couple minutes Kurt was nice and loose so Dave brought the vibrator back up and the next time those slim hips thrust back he impaled himself on the toy, crying out in surprise before letting out a throaty moan and wriggling his hips around trying to get used to the feeling.

"So hot Kurt. Watching your greedy little hole swallow this vibrator. So hungry for it aren't you? Want me to turn it on? Do you want me to force you to take it fast and hard?" he turned this vibration on low as he spoke smiling to himself as he watched the usually composed diva fall apart as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself hard and fast on the toy, whimpering and begging for release.

"Please baby! Please let me cum! I need it. I need you! Fuck me! Oh Prada please just get in me!" Dave pulled the toy out and dropped it back onto the bed as he shoved three fingers inside Kurt's open hole, stretching it out as much as possible. He may be impatient but he doesn't want to hurt him.

Kurt's breath stilled as he felt Dave press his body against his back sucking on the nape of his neck as he asked, "How do you wanna do this baby?"

Objectively Kurt knew that he should be on his stomach since all the things he'd read said it would be easier on him that way but he didn't want that. He wanted Dave to take him. He wanted to feel like Dave owned him afterwards. He wanted it to feel primal and dirty. "Just like this. Fuck me. Please."

The dirty words falling from that angelic mouth knocked the breath out of him for a moment and he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from just thrusting in and fucking him like he was dying to. He reached his arm towards the nightstand to get a condom but long fingers wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. He arched an eyebrow at the flushed face of his soon to be lover. Kurt blushed and cast his eyes down as he whispered, "I don't want you to wear one. Not the first time. I want to feel you cum inside me."

Dave nearly came just from the thought and bit Kurt's shoulder as he ground his hips into his ass before releasing the flesh between his teeth and grinned as the thin body below him collapsed against the bed. Kurt was beautiful like this, his arms stretched out above his head, face flushed and those beautiful hips and that perfect ass arching back begging for his cock.

He quickly spread lube over his cock and positioned himself, pressing the tip against that well-stretched little hole. With one hand holding a pale hip and the other steadying his dick he slowly pressed in until he felt the head slide past that clenching ring of muscle. He stayed as still as he could but eventually he couldn't hold out any longer and slowly began to rock his hips, each thrust driving more of his cock inside until finally he felt Kurt squeezing his ass around the base of his cock nearly driving him insane. He held himself still as he felt Kurt wiggle and squirm, trying to get him to move, he just help his hips tighter not allowing him to move too much. "You're an eager little whore tonight aren't you baby? Look at the way your greedy little ass takes my cock," Dave drawled as he watched the flawless skin under him flush and shine under a sheen of sweat. Finally he pulled his hips back and thrust forward quickly making Kurt scream out in pleasure. He pulled Kurt's hips back every time he thrust forward, knowing he was hitting his prostate over and over again as he fucked him. Dave reached a hand up and grabbed the back of Kurt's soft hair and pulled, forcing Kurt to raise himself onto his arms and arch backward as the hand tugged at his hair.

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes as he felt Dave's cock inside him swell. He was so close he just needed something to push him over the edge but he didn't know what. Suddenly he felt Dave's big hand come down on his ass just as he pressed inside and growled into his ear, "Cum, whore. Now!" Kurt's world went white as he felt his orgasm hit him. Oh Gaga! It felt like his bones were liquified and if it wasn't for Dave's hands on his hips he would've collapsed from the sheer force of it but Dave was still fucking him. He felt Dave's cock swell and pulse, then he was being filled with Dave's cum and it just made it more intense as he felt his entire body tense and shiver.

He felt Dave lay down and pull him to lay on his chest. He was so tired but he cracked an eye and looked at David's blissed out expression. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and said, "That was mindblowing, you stud you." He felt Dave's chest rumble as he laughed and said, "Yes it was. Go to sleep Fancy. You're gonna need your rest."

As he lay his head down on Dave's chest he smiled and let the gentle thud of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Blaine Anderson had thought he'd known what anger was but what when he looked through the window of Kurt's basement bedroom and saw that stupid meathead touching HIS boyfriend he felt a completely new level of rage. How dare he touch him? How dare that little slut let him? He saw the way Kurt begged for it, how he arched his back and spread his legs for this neandrathal.

"You will pay for this. The both of you. No one takes what's mine and gets away with it." As he watched them fall asleep in a sweaty tangled mess he stood and walked away. If what he heard earlier was correct then he had until noon tomorrow to make his move. With a sadistic smile on his face he began to plan ...

AN: Remember to review and if you want a song to appear request it and I'll try to make it happen. hearts


	6. Not With A Whimper, But With A Bang!

As usual, I don't own Glee nor do I profit from writing this.

I'm not sure why I chose to name this chapter "Not with a whimper, but with a bang" but it seemed right. Whatever. It's not the first time a badly named chapter has been posted on this site. :P

Sorry this took me so long guys. I'm still not happy with it but I probably never will be. It's getting to the end and endings are hard. =[ Well I hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are love and suggestions for songs or ideas are ALWAYS welcome. I love you all. Some smut in this chapter but mostly drama.

Kurt woke up the next morning to bright light streaming through the small window of his basement bedroom and to the feeling of his very asleep boyfriend rubbing his very NOT asleep erection against his ass. He grinned to himself as he thought about the night before. It was so perfect and he couldn't think of a better way to wake up the morning after. He carefully rolled over and reached down to fondle 'little Dave' as he gently kissed his boyfriend awake. "Wake up Davey. We only have a couple hours before Finn gets home and I don't want to spend them sleeping," he whispered hotly into Dave's ear and nipping the lobe gently. Suddenly he was no longer pressed against the side of the sleeping boy but underneath him and he was very awake.

Dave gave a goofy grin and leaned his head down for a kiss. "Good morning beautiful. What a way to wake up. My super sexy boyfriend asking for sex is definitely my favorite way to greet the day." Kurt blushed and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist reaching up to thread his fingers through Dave's hair and tugging his head down for another kiss, not letting go until they were both rutting against each other frantically seeking release.

Dave sucked one of his thick fingers in his mouth before lowering it to Kurt's ass, pushing against the tight pucker of his hole, dancing around the rim with light touches before applying the tiniest bit of pressure to push the tip of his finger in. Kurt hissed and threw his head back against the bed, biting his lip in what Dave hoped was pleasure.

"Are you too sore baby? I don't wanna hurt you," Dave asked darting his eyes to Kurt's face, looking for any sign of pain, but the beautiful porcelain skin was flushed and his beautiful glasz eyes were bright with lust.

"N-not too sore. Just sensitive. Fuck me, please! Need it! Need you inside me!" Kurt gasped as he arched his back and pushed his hips down on Dave's finger, which was quickly removed as Dave reached for the lube on the nightstand. He quickly squirted some on his fingers and stretched Kurt out as much as he could but he was impatient to get inside the tight ass around his fingers and soon pulled them out to slick his cock.

Kurt made a move to roll over but Dave caught his legs and jerked him down onto his back again, pulling his legs over his shoulders and practically folding him in half. He groaned at how easy it was for Kurt to bend like this and thanked God for the Cheerios practice that made his boyfriend so fucking flexible. He pressed the tip of his cock to Kurt's tight hole and pushed, groaning as he felt the slender body underneath his shiver and flex around his cock.

He looked down to ask if Kurt was okay but ended up shouting as Kurt grabbed his hips and pulled him all the way inside. With that one move the dam broke and he grabbed the back of Kurt's thighs, pushing them against that ivory-skinned chest and spreading them apart, "You look so slutty baby. That tight little hole stretched around my dick, nipples hard, cock throbbing. You want me to fuck you Fancy?" he asked thrusting slowly, deliberately torturing him.

"YES! Please move! Fuck me! AH!" Kurt screamed as Dave began fucking him fast, their flesh slapping against each other in the carnal rhythm of sex. As Kurt neared his orgasm he started stroking himself quickly, nearly crying in frustration, moaning a steady stream of filth as Dave pounded into him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me! Harder! Faster! God Dave FUCK ME!" he screamed as he came, clamping down around Dave and drawing his own orgasm out with a shout of, "Kurt!"

Dave rolled so Kurt was lying on his chest as they caught their breath. He looked down at Kurt and caught his eyes. "I love you. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know," he blushed and laid his head back down, staring at the ceiling, he felt Kurt move his head to look at him but was too scared to meet his gaze.

Kurt ducked his face into Dave's hairy chest and Dave could feel the smile on his face as he mumbled, "I love you too... Now get up and take a shower. I'll go start breakfast." Then he jumped up and disappeared through a door, which upon inspection turned out to be a gigantic room of clothes. OMG. Kurt had the nerve to call this a closet? It was bigger than his cousin's studio apartment. One end of the room had five full length mirrors set up in a semicircle. This closet is ridiculous.

"Oh please it's not that big," Kurt exasperatedly sighed as he walked past him now dressed in lounge pants. He caught him by the waist and pulled him back into his chest as he nuzzled his neck.

"That better be the only time I hear you say that, Fancy."

Kurt giggled and pulled away before smirking at him, "Oh believe me I know very well exactly how big you are stud." Then Kurt flounced upstairs to start breakfast while Dave made his way to the shower.

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Kurt couldn't stop grinning as he gathered the things to make breakfast for his boyfriend. His amazingly hot and wonderful boyfriend. His amazingly hot and wonderful boyfriend that fucked the hell out of him not even half an hour ago. He felt his grin widen. He couldn't stop smiling for the life of him. He turned on the radio as he cooked and started singing along when one of his favorite songs came on.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you"

He really got into the song as he started to think about how appropriate it was. Blaine always seemed to be disappointed in Kurt, as if he couldn't do anything right, but David loved him for exactly who he was, flaws and all. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he danced, remembering Dave's declaration of love.

"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away"

He turned back to the omelettes he was making and just saved them from burning before sliding them onto plates as he danced to the fridge for juice.

"I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you-" He stopped as he felt a strong hand on his hip and turned around, expecting to see his boyfriend but instead looking into the slightly unhinged eyes of his ex.

"H-hello Blaine..."

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Dave stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom to find some basketball shorts before remembering he left his bag upstairs near the front door after Kurt attacked him last night. He threw on his boxers from last night and went upstairs following the smell of food to the kitchen. Walking through the doorway he felt his stomach drop as he took in the scene before him. That motherfucker Blaine had his arm around Kurt's stomach, holding his back against his chest, while the other hand pressed a gun to the side of his head. He slowly raised his hands. "Don't hurt him. Please. Just calm down. We can talk about this."

Blaine laughed and tightened his arm around Kurt's stomach, "Talk? Why would I want to talk? I just came here to teach the both of you a lesson. Get in the living room." He followed Dave into the living room, dragging Kurt along and throwing him down on the couch next to Dave. Immediately Dave's arms wrapped around him and he buried his hands in Kurt's hair. "You two make me sick. Don't touch him!" The sound of the gun being cocked echoed in the small room and Dave removed his hands from Kurt and backed away. "How dare you touch him? He's mine! He was supposed to be mine!" Blaine was getting more and more angry as he talked, his face reddening to an almost unhealthy shade.

Blaine swung the gun towards Kurt, taking in the love bites and the bruises on his hips, "Look at you. You were perfect! You were sweet and virginal! You were pure! And now he's sullied you. You were supposed to be mine. Now you've gone and whored yourself out to this thug. Look at him!" Kurt was sobbing into his hands, he was so afraid of Blaine at this moment. He felt fingers in his hair and suddenly his head was jerked back as Blaine hit him across the face with the back of his hand. His head swung to the side as he cried out in pain.

He glanced at the clock. 10:36. Finn wouldn't be home for another hour and a half. No hope of rescue any time soon. He heard Dave growl and looked at him, staring into his eyes, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this David. I love y-" he was cut off by Blaine jerking his head back again by his hair and felt the gun press against his temple. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he prepared himself for the gunshot he was sure was coming. Instead he felt the barrel of the gun trace down his face, following the tracks of his tears.

"Don't you dare talk to him. He ruined you. I had our life planned out, Kurt. We'd be together all our lives. You'd go to New York and study fashion and when we graduated high school we'd get married and you'd be a virgin on our wedding night. It was so perfect. Until you had to ruin it by being a stupid whore!" he screamed in Kurt's face. He jerked Kurt off the couch by his hair and threw him to the floor before pointing the gun at David, yelling about how he turned him into a slut. He was so busy yelling he failed to hear the front door open.

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Finn walked up to the front door mentally preparing himself for the bitching out that was sure to follow. It was barely past 10:30 and Kurt made very explicit threats about what would happen if he came home early. He was contemplating just sitting outside and waiting for noon when he heard shouting from inside the house. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, toeing out of his shoes to make less noise when he walked. He heard more shouting it seemed to be coming from the living room. Slowly sliding along the wall he peered around the doorway and immediately ducked back behind the wall. OMG. Blaine had a gun! _What do I do? What would Rachel do?_ He had a sudden image of his ex-girlfriend flipping her hair and exclaiming, "I have the perfect song for this situation!" No singing wouldn't help. He needed to get the gun away from Blaine. But first he had to call the cops. Slipping through the open door to Kurt's room he pulled his phone out and dialed 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"My name is Finn Hudson I live at 1312 Broderick. There's a man in my house with a gun. He has my brother and his friend," he babbled. He was near hysterics and forced himself to breathe. He would be no use to anyone if he broke down.

"Ok Finn. What I need you to do is get out of the house. I know it's hard to leave your brother there but you have to."

Finn looked at his phone like it slapped him. "I'm gonna do my goddamn best to save him no matter what you say. Just send the fucking cops," he said before hanging up the phone. He tossed it on Kurt's chaise and looked around. _I need a weapon..._ His eyes fell on a cane in the corner of Kurt's room. It looked like a regular cane but Finn knew that inside was a knife. Kurt had been so excited when he got it because some famous guy Finn couldn't remember had one just like it. Rushing over to the cane he pulled it apart and crept back upstairs and into the hall. He slowly slid against the wall until he could look into the room again.

GleeGleeGleeGlee

As Kurt heard the front door open he felt a swell of hope in his chest and nearly cried in relief and worry as Finn's head poked around the corner of the wall before quickly disappearing. _What? Where is he going?_ Finn disappeared and Kurt started crying again. No one was going to save them... He was brought out of his thoughts as Blaine turned his attention back to him and started screaming at him, calling him horrible names and slamming his head into the floor by his hair. _Thank god we carpeted this room... He's going to get blood and my beautiful cream carpet..._ The odd thoughts were soon gone as he couldn't really focus on anything. Thinking hurt too much and the sound of Dave yelling and crying was starting to make his chest tight. He didn't want Dave to cry.

He cracked his eyes open and saw Finn slowly creep into the room behind Blaine where he was still hunched over Kurt, the gun next to his head but pointed away from him. He knew that Dave must see Finn too and prayed that this would go well. Suddenly Finn had his arm around Blaine's neck while the other pressed a blade to his throat. When he spoke his voice was deadly serious, "Take your hand off the gun and slowly stand up. If you try anything I'll slice your goddamn throat open. Got it?" Blaine nodded and released the gun, slowly rising to his feet. Suddenly Kurt found himself in Dave's arms and was put on the couch before the warmth of his arms was gone. Kurt looked up and saw that Finn had lowered the knife and held Blaine while Dave pulled his arm back and punched Blaine straight in the face, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the floor.

Kurt shivered and Dave quickly ran back to him and wrapped him in the afghan from the back of the couch. "Finn, bring me my bag from the hallway. Quickly," Dave ordered and Finn ran off to do what he was told. He brought the bag and ran back to the living room with it, setting it in front of Dave.

Dave tore the bag open and pulled out a shirt for Kurt and clothes for himself. He quickly pulled them on before unwrapping Kurt from inside the blanket and putting the too-large shirt on his delicate frame, quickly rewrapping him. He looked at Finn who seemed kind of pale, the adrenaline was wearing off and they were all in shock. "Did you call the cops?" he asked the tall teen.

"Yeah they should be here any minute."

"Well let's go wait outside then," he sighed and picked Kurt up and carried him to the front porch where the three of them waited for the police.

A random thought hit Kurt and he turned to Finn, "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you home so soon? It's not even 11 yet."

The teen blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Y-yeah... So I kinda went to Mercedes house last night and it was fine, her parents didn't even realize I was there. We had a plan for me to sneak out and then we'd go out to lunch, but when I woke up we kinda started fooling around and her dad walked in..."

Kurt sucked a breath through his teeth in sympathy and Dave just laughed. Finn glared and defended himself, "Hey! Mr. Jones is a very scary man! I thought he was going to kill me. How would you feel if Burt walked in on you and Kurt?"

Dave ran the scenario through his head and felt himself turn green. He definitely did NOT want that to happen.

And of course just at that moment two things happened, the police arrived and so did Burt and Carole.

_This is gonna suck balls..._

_AN:_ So I thought about naming this chapter "Blainie's got a gun" but I decided not to. It was just too cliche. lol Review! :D


	7. In This Dust That Was A City

Burt Hummel was not normally an angry man. In fact the last time Kurt had seen him truly angry was when he'd been caught drinking at school, but that was nothing compared to the look on his face when he practically jumped out of his truck and ran to the front porch. That was the point that Kurt realized he was still sitting in Dave's lap and his father didn't know that they were even dating. The last that Burt had heard about David Karofsky he was a bully and a homophobe that made his son's life miserable, so to come home and see cop cars in front of his house and Kurt in his lap was, to say the least, both infuriating and confusing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kurt jumped up and ran to his father hugging him tightly and finally breaking down and crying into his fathers shirt.

"B-B-Blaine is a-a psych-chopath. He broke in and tried to ki-kill me and Dave! I was s-so sc-scared daddy! He had a g-gun and he just kept sc-screaming a-and I thought I w-was gonna d-die!" At his sons hysterical explanation he paled and started shaking with rage. He was gonna tear that Blaine kid apart! Unfortunately he couldn't do it right now, his son needed him. As much as he wanted to comfort Finn and ask why that Karofsky boy was here he knew that Kurt needed him more and so he left the other boys to Carole and her motherly ways.

After Blaine was arrested, evidence collected, and the boys explained what happened over and over again for what seemed like forever, the cops finally left with Blaine handcuffed in the backseat of a cop car and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

They all went back inside and sat around the dining room table in uncomfortable silence while Carole made them tea. When she had given everyone a cup of hot sweet tea she sat down and Burt cleared his throat. "I'm gonna try not to get angry, boys. But I want to know why 'Dave' here was in my house alone with my son this morning and where his brother was at the time." He leveled a look at all three boys and watched each of them cringe as he waited for an answer. "Someone better give me a goddamn answer real quick."

Kurt's eyes widened and Carole gasped at hearing Burt curse. He was never a man to use profanity lightly and the explitive just drove home exactly how deep of trouble they were in.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Dave beat him to the punch. He squared his jaw and looked the terrifying man straight in the eyes, "Mr. Hummel, I know you know who I am and all the things I did to Kurt but I'm not the same person I was. I l-love your son and I've been dating him for about a week. I know you may not like it and you may hate me but the only way you're getting rid of me is if Kurt tells me that he doesn't want me around anymore. I know what I did was horrible and I don't deserve him or his love or forgiveness but he gave it anyway and I'm in this for as long as he'll have me. To be honest you terrify me sir but I'm not going to back down from the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. And he is, sir."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Burt digested the news that his son was dating his former tormentor. He'd just broken up with the psycho hadn't he? He turned his eyes to his son and took in the way he clung to the older boy's hand. "Kurt? Is this all true?"

He nodded his head and whispered, "Yes daddy."

For the first time he was starting to realize that not all of the bruises on his son's pale skin were from that psycho tossing him around, there were definitely a few hickeys visible on his neck and shoulders. He took a deep breath and as calmly as possible asked, "Are you trying to tell me that while we trusted you enough to leave you alone in the house, you invited your boyfriend for a sleepover?"

Kurt lowered his head and quietly said, "Yes sir."

"Did you have sex with this boy Kurt?"

"...Yes sir..."

Dave paled as Burt abruptly stood from the table and went into the kitchen after barking a terse, "Don't move!" No one dared move an inch until he returned a minute later with a glass of bourbon. "Not a word about the alcohol Kurt. It's either this or punch this punk in the face." Kurt wisely kept his mouth shut.

After taking a drink from his glass Burt sighed and directed his attention to Finn, "And where were you Finnegan? While your brother was 'busy'?"

Under Burt's glare Finn didn't even last five seconds before he blurted out, "I was at Mercedes house. I came home early because Mr. Jones caught me in her room this morning. I didn't know this would happen or I would have never left him alone! I'm sorry. I was supposed to keep him safe while you were gone and I didn't. I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean to. I didn't know he would get hurt. I was supposed to protect him," and then Finn finally fell apart and started crying. He was immediately gathered into his mothers arms as she shushed him and rocked him until the sobs died down.

"We'll talk about this later. Go to your room Finn. I have to deal with your brother first." Finn immediately jumped up and ran to his room, happy to be out of the line of fire for the time being. Carole followed him upstairs leaving the boys alone with Burt.

"So. Tell me how this happened," he sighed as he gestured between the two of them, trying to ignore the fact that the shirt Kurt was wearing was _obviously_ not a part of his own wardrobe.

Kurt took a deep breath and recounted the last week starting from Dave's song all the way to when Burt pulled into the driveway, editing out the dirty parts of course. His dad didn't need to know _that_ much.

At the end of their story Burt's glass was almost empty. He looked Dave straight in the eye and said, "I don't like you. Not only did you harass my son to the point of driving him away from his own school and friends, then you start dating him without my knowledge. But that's not just your fault that's on Kurt too, he should have told me from the beginning. Then you have the audacity to have sex with him in my house while I'm away. Give me one fucking reason I shouldn't shoot you right now."

During Burt's speech Dave grew several shades paler and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. By the end of the speech he was sweating but his voice was steady when he replied, "I love your son. I love him the moment I saw him when I was fourteen years old. The moment he stepped off the bus that first day in eighth grade I thought he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was wearing a pink sweater and ballet flats and purple jeans. I remember thinking that he looked like an angel. During lunch he'd go to the music room and play with the piano and sing, it took me a long time to realize he was a boy since we didn't have any classes together but once it clicked I kind of freaked out but I couldn't help but watch him." He looked at Kurt and saw the tears in his eyes and smiled as he continued, "I know that his favorite cookie is oatmeal raisin walnut from the organic bakery on third street. I know that he loves gummi bears but not gummi worms because you can bite the heads of first. He's got a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. His favorite color is chartreuse and it kills him that he can't wear it because it doesn't match his skin tone. Most people think his eyes are blue but they're actually glasz. His favorite movie is Kiss Kiss Bang Bang even though he'd go to his grave saying that it was RENT. His favorite song is Glycerine and he listens to Simon & Garfunkel when he's depressed." He looked at the shocked face of Burt Hummel and confidently declared, "And one day I'm going to marry him and spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make sure he never regrets loving me."

After a minute of stunned silence he turned to look at his son, "You really love this guy Kurtie?"

Kurt's smile was bright as he nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah daddy. I love him a lot."

Burt sighed and stood up from the table with a nod and said, "Alright. There's not much I can do to stop ya. Since you've already had sex there's not much point in trying to stop you from doing it again. You'll just end up doing it somewhere else and I'd rather you were at least indoors. You can stay the night Dave since it's already pretty late. Kurt's room is soundproofed but try to keep the noise down." He walked towards the stairs and turned back to look at his mortified son. "Kurt? You did use protection right?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his lap, knowing there was no point in lying since he was horrible at it, choosing to not say anything instead.

"KURT HUMPHREY ELIZABETH HUMMEL! I can't belie-I just- I expe-I can't talk to you about this right now! Go to your room! Both of you!" he yelled as he stomped upstairs. When he got to his and Carole's bedroom he was surprised to see her already in the room. "How's Finn?"

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, "Sleeping. All the crying wore him out. I told him you'd talk to him tomorrow." They held each other for a while, the stress of the day catching up to them.

"Hey Carole? He called me Dad..." If she felt a few teardrops slide down his face she didn't say anything.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Dave and Kurt ran to Kurt's basement bedroom and locked the door behind them. Dave looked down at his boyfriend and whispered, "DUDE! YOUR DAD IS FUCKING SCARY!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dave my dad literally just told you that my room is soundproof. Why are you whispering?"

Dave smiled and grabbed the slender waist of his irresistable boyfriend. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. How about we test your soundproofing as I kiss every inch of your body?" He pushed Kurt backwards towards the bed until he fell back on it, picking up one delicate foot and kissing each toe one by one before lightly sucking on the tip of his big toe. Kurt moaned and squirmed at the erotic/ticklish sensation but Dave quickly moved on kissing his way down the arch of his foot, slowly making his way up Kurt's leg, undressing him along the way. When he got to his inner thigh he slowly licked his way to the crease between thigh and groin and licked his way to a sharp hipbone before giving it a quick nip with his teeth.

Kurt keened and bucked his hips as he felt Dave move closer to his cock, his breath hitching as he felt those wonderful soft lips brush against the swell of his balls. Dave was deliberately teasing him and it was driving him insane. Using the element of surprise to his advantage he flipped Dave over and quickly straddled him, grinding his ass down into the hard line of Dave's erection.

Dave reached his hands up to grab Kurt's hips but found himself immobilized as Kurt held his arms by the wrists, pressing them to the bed. "I don't think so. It's my turn now." Kurt climbed off of his lap and bit his lip, trying to figure out the logistics of his plan as he removed the rest of their clothes. In one graceful movement he climbed back over Dave's body so that he was facing his cock while his ass was postitioned over Dave's face. Wasting no time he sucked Dave into his mouth and moaned as he felt Dave's hands spread his cheeks as his tongue found his hole.

The more he put into sucking the mouth-watering dick in front of him the harder David tongued his ass, thrusting his tongue inside and licking and sucking the tight ring of muscles that squeezed him so fucking tight. After what couldn't have been more than ten minutes both boys were panting and on the edge of orgasm. Dave pulled Kurt up off his dick and quickly positioned him over his hips, ready to watch Kurt's ass take him in as he rode his cock.

Just as he was about to impale Kurt on his length he remembered what Kurt's dad said about condoms. "Kurt hold on I've gotta get a condom baby." Instead of waiting Kurt pushed Dave back down on the bed and sank onto his cock.

He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he slowly rode him and moaned out, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I love the feel of your cum leaking out of me. It makes me feel so... owned. I like feeling like I'm yours."

Dave groaned at the thought of owning Kurt, his mind conjuring up images of licking up his own cum as it slowly leaked out of his boyfriends well-fucked hole and grabbed Kurt by the hips and lifted, slamming him down before lifting him back up again and again.

Kurt was moaning and calling out the name of every deity and designer he could think of as his prostate was assaulted repeatedly. He came almost embarrasingly quick but Dave came immediately after him. He could feel the hot sensation of cum filling his ass as David thrust up into him one last time before lifting his practically limp body off and laying him down on his stomach on the bed before he felt the bed shift. Thinking Dave was getting a washcloth Kurt squeaked when he felt Dave part his cheeks and lick the cum that had trailed down his thigh before he sealed his mouth around his hole and sucked, pulling all the cum out of him and leaving Kurt a happy twitching mess on the bed by the time he was done.

Kurt barely had the energy to say I love you before he passed out. He fell asleep with a smile on his face covered in sweat and cum and ridiculously happy. What a wonderful end to a horrible day.

AN: Obviously no songs in this chapter lol The chapter title is from 99 Red Balloons although personally I prefer 99 Luftballoons. I thought that it was appropriate considering this is like the aftermath of the psycho Blaine thing. Whateva. I don't know if I'm gonna keep this chapter or rewrite it later but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough why not post it?

Speaking of keeping you waiting, I'm sorry about that. I'm not gonna give you some sob story about how my life is so hard and finals suck. I'm not in college or anything like that. I'm just lazy and I smoke a lot so if I haven't updated in a while feel free to bitch at me. I won't get pissed off. As always review! And I love you all.


	8. S&M

AN: So before I get to the plot/smut I have planned for this chapter I'd like to inform everyone that not only will I be writing an alternate scene for this chapter, I also have ideas for three other fics. Two definitely not smutty. One possibly smutty. Anyway, so after I'm done with this fic I'm either going to write the Gleeks on two of my favorite shows Cash Cab or Silent Library, and then perhaps a Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog/Glee crossover fic. I'm not sure though. Thoughts? If you'd prefer I do a specific one first then please review or PM me with your thoughts. I'll add more about the fics at the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long AN.

Also: SabrinaTheGLEEk, I feel bad because when I read your review suggesting S&M I totally just wrote it off because I'm not a huge Rihanna fan and I have since decided this is the best song EVER. It is definitely being put in my fic. Thank you for suggesting it. You rool.

**Bold will be backup singing in the background music. Our boys can't sing everything themselves. lol**

_Italics will be our beloved Kurt singing. :P_

Narrator: I don't know why you would miss Glee but just in case you did here's a recap! Dave and Kurt got together and so did Finn and Mercedes. Blaine went crazy and tried to kill Dave and Kurt but Finn swooped in and kicked his dapper ass. Then Burt and Carole showed up but so did the police. Blaine went to jail but will he stay there? Dave stood up to Kurt's dad and earned his respect and blessing to date his son. And that's what you missed on GLEE!

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

In the month that passed since 'the incident' as they referred to it, since any mention of Blaine would send Kurt into panic attacks, a lot had changed but it still seemed the same. Rachel still hogged solos and Finn still messed up coreography. After everyone had heard about the 'psycho faggot' and how Finn had 'bravely fought him off, endangering his own life' as Rachel put it, Finn was once again King of McKinley High and no one dared say anything about Kurt or Dave since they were part of his 'entourage'. Every time he heard the phrase Kurt would roll his eyes so hard Dave thought he'd give himself an aneurysm.

Rachel was still hopelessly in love with Finn and actually tried to steal him from Mercedes but Mercedes put a stop to that right quick after a smackdown in the choir room which involved hair pulling, scratching, cursing, slapping, and the best part was that Mercedes did the one thing Kurt had wanted to do since he first saw Miss Rachel Berry. She ripped that ugly reindeer sweater right off of her and tore it to shreds. Kurt nearly died of happiness, unfortunately this bared Rachel's torso and he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing THAT.

Walking out of Glee hand in hand with his gorgeous boyfriend, Kurt couldn't think of a single thing that could make his life better. Until he got home that is.

When Kurt pulled his Navigator into the driveway he saw his dads car, which isn't unusual, but the back was open and there were suitcases inside. He wandered into the house to find a flurry of activity. No one seemed to notice him standing there trying to get their attention so he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. All three occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Language!" Both Burt and Carole admonished him.

Finn just laughed and started to explain, "Mom and Dad are going on their honeymoon. FINALLY."

Burt chuckled while Carole giggled like a schoolgirl. It would be cute if they weren't, y'know, his parents. Without even realizing it, over the past month the four of them had bonded closer as a family and Kurt started calling Carole 'Mom' without even thinking about it. He would never forget his mother but realized life was about moving on and not living in the past. Finn was embarrassed the day after 'the incident' when he figured out he called Burt 'Dad' but when he stumblingly tried to apologize Burt simply clapped him on the shoulder and called him 'Son' and it suddenly just became the way it was.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when Burt started speaking again. He tried not to let on that he'd zoned out but had no idea what his dad just said, "I'm sorry I must have spaced out. What were you saying?"

Burt frowned and put his head on Kurt's forehead, feeling for a fever, not finding one he raised an eyebrow at his son. "Uh-huh... As I was saying, where's Dave? Don't you usually drag him over here after glee club?"

He laughed a little at his father's tone. Since their stand-off the night of 'the incident' Dave and Burt had become, if not friends, then maybe companions? 'No that sounds kinda gay.. Comrades? Whatever.' They bonded over things like football and baseball and of course Kurt. Once Burt was sure that Dave was serious about Kurt he took to him like a duck to water.

"Dave had to serve detention with Coach Sylvester today for accidentally slushying a Cheerio." At Burt's disapproving look he sighed, "It really WAS an accident. He turned around too fast and she ran right into him. It wasn't his fault but Gaga forbid you try to tell her that." Burt shuddered at the thought of the cheerleading coach. He might be scary once he got worked up but that woman was INSANE!

"Well I hope he shows up before we leave, I wanna say goodbye. We're gonna be gone for two weeks. I'm gonna miss you three," he said as he pulled Kurt into a hug. Just at that moment they heard a truck pull up outside. "Speak of the devil. DAVE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Dave came jogging through the front door with a panicked look on his face, "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He immediately grabbed Kurt and started looking for injuries frantically.

"Dave! I'm fine! Dad's just excited, calm down."

"Sorry about that kiddo. Just wanted to see you before we left. Carole and I are gonna be gone for two weeks. We're finally going on our honeymoon and I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on these two. I know nothing's gonna happen but I'll feel safer knowing you're lookin' out for them. Got it?"

Dave's eyes lit up with pride upon hearing this. Burt trusted him to look after his family while he was gone. "Don't worry sir. I've got this."

Burt smiled, "Good. And I already called your parents and told them that you're welcome to stay here while I'm gone. I trust you, just no wild parties. If you're gonna have a party, keep it under wraps and if there's alcohol, I'm not stupid I was young once, 'IF' there's alcohol involved NO ONE leaves after they drink unless they have a designated driver. Try not to get the cops called k?"

All three boys nodded and soon they were waving as the adults drove away, leaving them unattended with an empty house and permission to have a party.

"Dude you guys have the best parents EVER!"

Kurt and Finn smiled, "We know."

They went back inside and Kurt got started on dinner while the boys watched tv in the living room. Quickly pulling his phone out he called the one person he never thought he'd call. "Puckerman? I need your help. Lauren's in AV club right? I was thinking about adding some things to my room..."

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Two Days Later

Kurt looked around his house at the drunken teenagers sprawled over furniture and the last few heavyweights still drinking. Sighing he grabbed Dave's hand dragged him downstairs, he wasn't going to waste valuable time babysitting his friends while he could be seducing his boyfriend. Leading Dave to his bed he sat him on the edge of the mattress. "I have a surprise for you. Stay put."

"Kurt? Is that-"

But Kurt had already disappeared into his closet quickly changing into the outfit he'd set aside for tonight. "Dear Gaga I hope this works out..." He quickly wrapped a robe around himself before exiting his closet and turning off the lights before grabbing the remote to his stereo. Blindly he felt for the pole he'd had Brittany bring over and set up in the center of his room. Gaga only knew why the girl had a stripper pole but it seemed sturdy enough when he tried it out. Tossing the robe to the side he felt the chill of the air dance across his skin and pressed play on the remote before he lost his nerve.

The music came on and with it, the lights he had the AV club install. Not just lights but strobe lights hooked up to his sound system so they pulsed and flashed to the beat of the music. It cost him his favorite D&G sunglasses but it would be worth it... Hopefully.

When the lights started flashing Dave nearly swallowed his tongue. Kurt was wearing the tiniest black shorts he'd ever seen and stockings, the kind with the line up the back of the leg, and shiny black heels.

As Kurt heard the opening notes of the song he let his body do what it did naturally, perform. Before he even knew it he was slowly walking towards the strategically placed pole slowly dancing around it before backing up against it and sliding himself up and down along the cold surface of the metal.

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na na**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Na na na na**

_Feels so good being bad _

Kurt bit his lip and sent Dave a seductive look, raising one hand above him to grasp the pole while the other trailed slowly down his body. Exploring the pale chest as he undulated his hips.

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_There's no way I'm turning back _

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure _

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_Love is great, love is fine _

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_Out the box, outta line _

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**

Kurt watched as the naked lust spread over Dave's face as he caressed his stomach before quickly twirling so he was in front of the pole with his back to Dave. He bent over and dragged his fingers slowly up the backs of his legs along the seam of his stockings as he sang the chorus. Slowly he tugged at the edge of his shorts before letting them snap back into place.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Using the pole to keep his balance, he dropped down and slowly straightened back up while swaying his hips back and forth. Turning towards Dave he got to his knees and started crawling toward him seductively, licking his lips.

**Na na na na**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it-like it**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it-like it (Na na na)**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it-like it**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M**

**S-S-S & M-M-M**

As he got to Dave's legs he ran his hands up the thick muscles of his thighs before pushing him back on the bed and climbing over him.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

Dave couldn't take it anymore and flipped them over quickly taking Kurt's lips with his own, ravaging his mouth as he peeled those sinfully tight shorts down his long legs. He looked back up at his slender lover from the edge of the bed and had to keep himself from moaning out loud. Kurt was wearing a garter belt that connected to the stockings, the garter belt almost obscenely framing his cock.

"Jesus Christ. You look so fucking hot baby. Sexiest thing I've ever seen." He slowly grabbed those silky-clad legs and spread them apart, running his fingers up the inside of his thighs, spreading the cheeks of his gorgeous ass and groaning at the slickness he found. "Got yourself ready for me slut? Can't wait to have my cock inside you, can you?"

Kurt was panting and flushed, so incredibly turned on that he couldn't do anything but whimper and start tearing at the clothes covering the muscled form of his boyfriend. "Clothes. Off. Now." Faster than he thought physically possible Dave was naked and spreading his legs open. He could hear the music still going in the background and pulled Dave down to kiss him. As he broke the kiss he left a trail of nips to Dave's ear, sucking on the lobe before biting it a little roughly. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it," he breathed into Dave's ear.

Suddenly he felt those strong hands on his hips, making him turn over. "Oh you're very bad Kurt. And you're gonna get it." Kurt whimpered in arousal and nearly screamed as he felt Dave's hand come down on his ass over and over, leaving the skin red and sensitive.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and begged Dave to take him. Flipping him back over quickly Dave spread his legs and thrust inside in one smooth motion. OH GAGA That hurt! But it was so good! "Fuck! So big! Fuck me Dave! I want it harder!" He tried to arch his hips and thrust back against that wonderful feeling of being filled but Dave kept a strong grip on him, one hand on his hip the other stretching one leg as far open as it would go. Kurt could feel himself getting close and reached down to grab his dick, pumping quickly as he felt Dave hammer against his prostate.

This was Dave's favorite part of sex with Kurt. The part where the usually so put together boy would fall apart and start chanting under his breath, "." Dave felt Kurt's orgasm coming and thrust harder against him and held himself there as he filled him with his cum. He leaned down to bite the pale arch of his neck and said, "I love you Kurt," before sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He felt Kurt's cock jump and pump slick cum between their chests before he slowly slid out of him and to the side.

"Love you too David." Too exhausted to move Kurt clapped his hands and the music and lights stopped. Kurt's last thought as he drifted to sleep was, 'The Clapper. Greatest invention EVER.'

AN: So if anyone would like to vote for which fic they want to see next, this one only has like two chapters left, they can leave a review. CashCab, Silent Library, or Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog? Also which characters do you wanna see? I don't do Klaine. Blaine is always a douche in my stories. lol Thank you for reviewing.

Oh and thanks to my lovely friend ilovesmesomeglee. I wouldn't have been able to write at all without someone to vent to and bounce ideas off of. :P Not only is she a great help to my creativity but she reads my story even though she's not really a smut fan and I'm like pure smut. So thank you again my dear! And I'm sorry I put this AN thanking you at the bottom of the chapter after all the smut. lol


End file.
